Question: Solve for $x$ : $(x + 5)^2 - 9 = 0$
Explanation: Add $9$ to both sides so we can start isolating $x$ on the left: $ (x + 5)^2 = 9$ Take the square root of both sides to get rid of the exponent. $ \sqrt{(x + 5)^2} = \pm \sqrt{9}$ Be sure to consider both positive and negative $3$ , since squaring either one results in $9$ $ x + 5 = \pm 3$ Subtract $5$ from both sides to isolate $x$ on the left: $ x = -5 \pm 3$ Add and subtract $3$ to find the two possible solutions: $ x = -2 \text{or} x = -8$